


Stupid City girl

by Luxi_Storyteller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke turns everything into a dirty joke, F/F, Lexa is hot as fuck and on a horse., Porn Without Plot, Smut, Starts with smut ends with smut, clarke is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxi_Storyteller/pseuds/Luxi_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke makes bad decisions. But she's free from her ex and decides to live a little, until she almost dies a little. But Lexa is like fucking Xena and Clarke can't keep control of her gutter mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid City girl

“Fuck!”

My fingers cling to her, as I meet each thrust with ease. Riding her slim fingers like my pussy was created to have her fuck me hard and fast. Her lips whispering how fucking hot I am, and that she wants me to come with her. The words now slightly funny, but the need for her pleasurable pace, much more important than laughing at the now friendly joke.

“Lexa, my savior!” I cry out. Her mouth dropping to my naked breasts and suck in my nipple with painful but pleasurable pressure. Moving downward to join her hand working between my thighs. 

>  Wait!
> 
> Let’s backtrack for a minute so you understand how I came to have the brunette beauty two digits pumping between my thighs as I praise her for being my savior.

Because of the snake, I learn that evolutionarily I was genetically programed to freeze. Definitely not to fight like my mutt growling at the hissing rattler.  The snake begins to coil, its tail rattling in warning. But Monty doesn’t stop barking incessantly at the deadly beast. 

So it was a bad idea… 

Bad ideas are kinda my MO. Like dating Roan. Yeah, definitely a bad idea. But he was a warm body that made me feel less alone. Until he made me completely alone. How he did so doesn’t matter, but it was enough that he has me facing this mother fucking snake alone. Well, I mean after Roan, I got the mutt. Making me not so alone.

The poor pup-dog beast that was trapped behind the chain link fence and hiding in a corner. I knew what that was like. Cowering at the slightest movement, and waiting for impending assault of words, fists, or feet. So I took him to the city home, and we slowly got used to each other. The city is rough on a growing pup though, and I wanted fresh air. 

Borrowing the beat up pick-up from Bellamy, Monty and I left the desert for the mountains. Two hours away, where the trees would block out the hot Arizona sun and give room for the mutt to run and yap at squirrels. It was a solid plan.

Nope, shitty plan.

Rule one, don’t go hiking alone. Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. Dumb fucking blonde that takes her fuckign dog to the fucking mountains and practically steps on a rattle fucking snake. Maybe that is too many fucks in one sentence, but seriously it’s a fucking SNAKE! I’m going to die in the woods and be another precautionary tale on the news. I can see the headline: Blonde Bit and Dies Due to Stupid Snake. Yeah, the alliteration will help demonstrate my ridiculousness. 

So, rule two is don’t step on snake. 

Rule three is probably what to do when you encounter snake, but sadly fucktard me doesn’t know what that is. 

Evolution takes hold though, and I am frozen in place. When I try to move my lead weighted foot it slips and I tumble backwards. Staring down my doom, as Monty growls viciously at the beast. The coils tight, and head poised. I am going to die. 

But I don’t. Clearly or I wouldn’t be telling this story or be fucking Lexa the Savior.

Nope, I don’t die because a knife flies by  my head and lodges in the skull of the snake. Ending it’s fight, and has me heaving out a breath. Heaving because I thought I was going to die from a snake bite, but when in reality I should have been worried about flying blades around my head. 

“Are you okay?” I hear from behind me. 

Turning my head, I stare at the brunette seated atop Black Beauty. Her back poised and arm muscles carefully sculpted. The black ink shining against her tanned skin. 

I know it’s stupid, but the first thing I think to say is, “You almost killed me.” Yeah, not my finer moment.

The brunette's eyes squint at me in disbelief. “I just saved you,” she says pointing to the limp snake. Her mouth parted and head tilted. When I don’t respond, she swings her toned leg off the horse and moves over to the snake. Pulling her blade from the snake’s skull and whispering something in a language I do not recognize. Probably a native tongue. 

> She could be Native American. Maybe. Fuck, I don’t know. We didn’t talk heritage before I let her push her fingers into me. Sorry, back to the story.

She severs the head and digs a hole. Placing the head in the shallow grave and covering it with the dirt. Her glare turning back to me. And I realize I still haven’t thanked her. 

Running my dirt covered hands over my face, I realize that I did nothing more than coat my sweaty skin in dust. “Damn it!” I scold myself, before meeting the soft green eyes still watching me. “Thank you. Thank you for saving me from the snake.”

The woman shakes her head, holding out a hand to me. My dog sniffs the hand as though he needs to approve before he moves out of the way and noses the limp body in her hand. She smiles at the mutt and holds the snake farther up. “Not for you.”

I take her hand and she pulls me up easily. Too easily for my comfort, and her strength is suddenly frightening. My arms wrapping over my chest, as soon as I am on my feet. 

Her eyes scan my face and search around. The question falling easily from her lips, “Are you alone?”

Studying her, I debate if she will gut me and say some fancy words if she finds out that I am alone. Realizing that there is no out, I nod. Afraid my voice will falter and she will see that I am weak. Weak and stupid. 

“Wanna come with me?”

And it shouldn’t be funny, but it’s fucking funny. So I laugh. Like a deep laugh that has my abs crunching and I snort out, “Cum,” before laughter seizes me again. My whole body shakes, and I can’t remember laughing this hard before. 

Eyes tearing up, but I try to gain some composure as I see the look of utter confusion engraved into her regal looking face. Maybe I was in shock, but I just keep going. “So did you mean like at the same time or like get on that horse and ride it?”

Her hand comes up and wipes across her brow as she looks over me. My fit of laughter spilling out again, as I say, “Ride it!” I can’t stop laughing. I try. Honestly I try to stop laughing, but the flush in her face and the way she scans me up and down like she is seriously deciding if she could come with me is hysterical. 

“Get it!” I say, reaching out and bracing myself on her. Her steady strength that holds us both up. And I start to sing. My free hand coming up to lasso, as I say, “Ride it, my pony.”

Her words are exasperated as she huffs out, “Are you just horney or a weirdo?”

Waving in the air as I right myself. My face aching from how wide my grin is, as I say, “Both… I don’t know. You were like Xena though!”

I glance back at the horse, and add, “But she had a different horse. You could play Xena though. I mean you are hot as fuck.” More laughter quaking me, that it masks the sounds of hoof falls. 

As two more horses pull up with hot chicks atop, I just roll into another fit of giggles. The smaller girl with a chocolate complexion, says, “Lex, what the fuck? We heard laughter so loud all the fucking hogs scattered.”

Lexa’s hands extend to me, “I found a crazy city girl trying to be snake food. And now she won’t stop laughing.” Her arms are held out, and I can tell the girl still atop the horse is just as baffled as my savior.

“She asked me to come with her,” I say, still giggling. And finally someone gets the joke. The youngest of the three, sitting on the horse farthest from me, snorts and shakes her head. 

“You walked into that one, Lex,” the girl says, nodding to me in approval.

Hands are up in the air, as Lexa cries out, “I’m not a prepubescent boy. I didn’t walk into shit. Expect some horney chick apparently wanting to ride my pony.” 

That would have been an opportunity to laugh. Another joke to crack up about. It really would have. But instead I am ducking my head behind my hands and crumbling to my knees. Making myself as small as possible.  

Monty is barking then. His ass barely off my head as he springs into protective mode. Placing himself between me and my savior that is suddenly very quiet. All of them very quiet. Several moments where even the birds are silent, and only Monty’s soft warnings are vibrating the air. 

The small voice from farthest away asks, “What just happened?”

Monty growls louder, and I shake some as I hear a set of feet hit the ground. A soft voice speaking slowly, “No one is going to hurt you.” Her voice is getting closer and I try to tell my body to relax but it’s so hard to break the three year training. 

The dog breath invades my facial space, and I feel the need to breath as the hot sandpaper tongue runs over my dirty cheek. I tilt my head up and see the older girl from the horse, squatting in the dirt next to where I am seated. Her fingers twist a blade of grass as her eyes study me. 

Head turning and taking me. My hand pushing up so I am sitting on my heals. The girl doesn’t move as we just stare into each other. There is no pity in her dark eyes. None whatsoever. No, there is a knowing there. A knowing that has my chin dropping in a nod. The acknowledgement of what she has shared, though we have never met. 

She toss the grass aside, and asks, “Just hands or loud voices too?”

“Hands,” I say. Then add, “Feet too.”

Without a change of expression, she looks up at Lexa and says something that I again don’t understand. Like fucking rude. I just let her in and now she is talking about me like I am not even here. Lexa takes a step forward, her hand extended once me. 

I shake my head though. I can’t just give in to her assistance. Pushing up from the ground. I try to wipe the dust and dead foliage from my jeans but to no avail, i just look dirty. Huffing out in annoyance. 

“So, do you want to come with us.”

I’m not the one to laugh this time though. The chick still on the horse is snorting out laughs this time, as she says, “Jesus! Lexa learn some new vocabulary words for fucks sake.”

I smile at this one. This perfect person that gets my sense of humor. Her hand raises, and she says, “I’m Octavia.”

“Indra,” my survivor compadre states. Pointing to the still flustered brunette with the snake, she tells me, “Lexa.” ‘Cause I hadn’t picked that up from all of their talking. 

They are waiting though. Waiting for me, so I tell them, “Clarke.”

“Well if Lexa isn’t down with you coming with her, I am,” Octavia announces. Bright almost teal eyes shining from her darker complexion. The careful calculated calm that is settled over her face, as she shoots back in her saddle clearly making room for me. 

A soft chuckle rolls through my chest, as I shake my head again. “Well that is a pleasant suggestion. I think it best if Monty and I just head back to our truck.” I glance around. Then turn a little more. Trying to place the trees. Nope. Not familiar. The rocks on the ground. There was a trail, wasn’t there?

Maybe?

No, there wasn’t a trail. There wasn’t a trail because Monty had left the trail after a bloody squirrel, and I had followed. When I looked up I see a single quirked eyebrow. Holding up my hand, I twirl my hair, and smile weakly, “Dumb blonde moment.”

Her eyes roll then, and her hand comes up to grip my arm but I tug away defensively. Her eyes shooting back at me but Indra is between us. Her back to me, as she hisses at Lexa, “Back the fuck off. You know. You know just like I know just like the bradwana trying to steal your damnsel in distress knows. We all been there.”

Lexa’s eyes flash over Indra’s shoulder to me, and I can see it there then. She nods once and moves over to her horse. Moves with silent foot falls, while Indra turns to face me. “You are safe, Clarke. Lexa just has the patience of a three year old. Don’t worry though she knows how to take her time with something she wants though.” 

I’m not really sure how to take that. Is that meaning that Lexa has no patience because she doesn’t want me? Or does it mean that she will take her time making me cum after we have made such a joke out of it? Like what the fuck have I gotten myself into.

“You don’t know where the trail is that brought you from your car, huh?” 

Biting my lip, I shake my head, and then pop my lips. Putting back on a facade of giggling girl with wide eyes and arched brows. “I followed the dog.”

Indra breaths out a laugh, and looks back. “Well you can walk with us, ride with Lexa, or apparently Octavia wants to try and snuggle into that saddle with you.”

Tilting my head with a shameless smile, I look over the pretty girl still gesturing to her lap. “Beware though, Octavia just wants to piss me off enough to fuck her a little bit harder tonight.”

“Harder,” and I am giggling again, only to see Indra flash a truly brilliant smile.

She nods, returning to her horse. “I thought you would like that one.” Her head turning to the blushing brunette that is looking over her sheepishly. “Yeah, you’re not smooth dear.” And the woman is bouncing lightly with one leg raised until she springs from the dirt and flips her leg over the chestnut horse’s back. 

Lexa is poised atop her stallion again, and looking down at me. “What do you want?”

“You between my thighs,” I say, but shake my head and hold up my hands. “I’m sorry. I had to. I had to.”

Lexa exhales deeply and twists her neck. Shaking her head so carefully as she stares at the trees on the other side of the horse. When she decides to show me her eyes again, she asks, “Are you going to be like this the whole time?”

I shrug, and answer, “Maybe.” I bat my eyelashes.

> So really I am not like this everyday. No, it was just stress and a blazing beauty that had the most inappropriate shit falling from my lips. 

Her eyes roll, and holds out her hand. I grasp it, and look the smooth hair of horse. Taking in the expanse of the body and then up at the girl bent down holding on to me with such care. Sucking in my upper lip, I look up into the green eyes, and confess, “I’ve never been on a horse before.”

Without another eye roll, she kicks the stir-up and tells me, “Put your foot in the hole and when you bounce, I’ll pull.”

I nod and try to mimic Indra’s movements, and feel the tug on my arm that has me losing my balance and my bounce leg slips.

It’s a slow fall. The kind of fall that gives me plenty of time to contemplate several oh shits before my back slams into the ground. Air forced from my lungs. Leaving me gasping and staring up at the giant stallion dick hanging above me. I would laugh at the ridiculousness if I wasn’t still just trying to breath.

Octavia is laughing for me though. “Dude, that must have hurt,” she says. Feet are landing near my head. Hands in my sweaty pits that drag my ass over the ground under the horse. Rocks digging through my jeans until my body is clear of the still steady horse. 

“You okay?” She asks for the second time in the last half hour. 

Gazing up at her, I groan, “That hurt.”

Her hand works over my leg, and I definitely do not moan. Nope, I don’t moan and arch a little. That would be embarrassing. Except embarrassment seems to be right up there with bad choices. And since I am making so many, I tell her, “Your hands are magic.”

There are chuckles off to the left, but I don’t care as I get lost in those green gentle eyes. “Is this how you always are?” she asks. 

“No,” I respond. “I wasn’t allowed to speak unless spoken to for several years, so I am trying something new.” My head rolls in the dirt as I close my eyes, not wanting to see her. “I need a shower.”

Her hand is on my arm and she is helping me to my feet again. “I have one,” she tells me, and then leans in closer whispering, “And a bed to show you how you should’ve been worshipped if you still want me between your thighs.” She nods up to the horse, “But you got to ride with me. Get your core all hot and stimulated. And then,” she licks her lips, “only then will I give you my magic hands.”

There wasn’t really much left for me to do. I mean she’s hot, and caring, and that fire in her eyes tells me for the first time in years I am going to be walking awkwardly in the morning for a good fucking reason. For a good fuck. 

So, I get on the horse. Sure, it took a minute. Her hands cupped for me to step on, and feel her lift me into the saddle. The saddle that she settles in behind me. She settles so she is pressed tightly against my back, and arms wrapped around me. Guiding us through the trees at a steady pace that makes me want to buy a horse. The spring mountain air filling my previously collapsed lungs. My hips rolling with Lexa’s hand collapsed against my hip bone.  

Her breath against my neck, whispering at how good I’m doing as Monty jogs beside us, and Indra and Octavia can’t before us. Their eyes catching each other as they enjoy their day under the shifting light. 

Riding through a clearing at a faster pace, I feel the tension fall from my body. The wooden exterior of lodge coming up in a mostly secluded area. A few houses around in the distance, but the property is still large.

I’m sad to see the lodge rising, and that we are heading directly towards it. I’m not ready for this ride to be over. This peace that has encapsulated me. A freedom rush I never thought I would feel as the sun settles just beyond the trees and a reddish hue spreads over the greenish brown field we are crossing.

“Can we just stay out here?” I ask her as the other two reach the fenced in area and Lexa is pulling back slightly on the reins to slow us. 

Her lips just past my ear, tell me, “Of course, Princess”

> So back to the present... Back to Lexa’s fingers working me over. 

The stars above us twinkle and there are more stars than I ever remember seeing before. The lights of the Phoenix area drowning out most of the night’s beauty. But while the sky is beautiful. The woman between my spread legs is more so. Her tongue carefully mapping my inner most regions. Sucking my clit as I grip her hair and wonder if the stars aligned just for this moment. 

“Thank you,” I whimper, her fingers pressing within and withdrawing. Carefully not to find that spot she stroke earlier that nearly had me unravelling just with the slightest pressure. Her lips smiling as she told me she would remember that spot for later. That she wanted to make me last before sending me to other worlds. 

Lexa’s tongue humming against my clit as she flick it over the bud between her lips. Her digits curling and pressing upward. Stroking my walls carefully, and precisely.

Sending me into a wave of pleads, “Lek-sa… please. It’s so hot… please let me cum.”

Her head pops, up with the soft sound of my clit released from her lips. Her eyes stern and hand still as she tells me, “You don’t need my permission, Clarke. Never. You are your own person, and when your body wants to cum, then cum.”

I stare into her. Her knowing eyes telling me I’m safe. That I’m me. That I’m me and she will not try to control me.

Scratching my fingers against her scalp, I nod. 

Her body climbing back up me, and arm bracing herself to hover over my still partially clothed body. Eyes shining in spite of the darkness. Eyes begging me to give up on my training, to give up and let loose. 

“I’m me,” I say. The corners of Lexa’s lips rising, and her fingers stroke within me again, causing my back to arch from the hard ground. “Fuck,” I barely whisper.

Kisses press to my neck that I give her access to. Fingers bringing me back to the point of lift off. To meet the edge of oblivion.

Electricity spreading from the pit of my gut. The place that feels completely at ease. Completely open to letting Lexa into my world. Into my life. And I release all cares, worries, and stress. Release in a gush over her talented fingers, as my muscles contract wildly in my first orgasm in I don’t know even care to think about.

Not when my eyes are screwed shut with blackness surrounding me. Surrounding me, except for the twinkling memory of stars behind my lips. My walls clamped around Lexa’s hand and legs holding her tightly in place. 

Her soft voice pulling me back to the world. Back to the grassy field that we lay hidden from the well lit cabin that Indra, Octavia, and Lexa call home with their other friend Raven. 

“I have you, Clarke,” she tells me over and over. Along with, “You’re safe.”

A single word falling from my blissful state. A single word that I try to grasp onto so I can gather my strength and show her the stars too.

“Fuck!”


End file.
